A Letter that was Never Answered
by E22rin
Summary: Harry writes to the man he has loved ever since he saw him get his robes when he was eleven. D/H SLASH


A Letter That Was Never Answered  
  
Draco,  
  
I have had these feelings for you ever since I saw you walk off the train. At first I thought you were just some blonde jackass, but then I got to know you a little bit better. Although you still were a jackass to me, I hope you have the same feelings that I do. You are the only thing in this world that means something to me and I would love to be able to feel that from you.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sighed his bright green eyes staring out of his window looking at the moon, "I will never be able to have the courage to give this to him, and I doubt that he has the same feelings for me.." He picked up the piece of parchment and looked at it for a few seconds deciding whether or not to burn it; Harry slowly walked to the window and sat on the window sill slowly he fell asleep looking at the reflection of the moon in the midnight blue lake.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry woke up at five am with his back aching from being scrunched up all night; he got up slowly and painfully and walked strait to the shower. He saw Dean walking out, "Hey Dean," Dean didn't respond but gave him a dirty look that only Draco Malfoy would give to a muggle born. "I wonder what's wrong with him," Harry said to no one in particular getting into the shower. He just knew this would be a bad day from the start. He slipped on the soap and fell scraping his knees on the hard old porcelain shower, then tripped on the plateau like edge of the shower stepping out onto the cold stone floor scraping his chin and leaving a small blood mark that stained the cream white stone.  
  
The green-eyed hero walked down the spiral staircase and was confronted by Hermione and Ron before he even got off of the last step, "Why didn't you tell use you were gay?" Ron asked a little hurt not being told by his best friend himself, Harry just stared at him in horror and shock. "Ho-how do you know?" He nearly fainted, he thought that no one knew about him, he never told anyone.. "Dean saw you writing a letter last night through his curtains; he watched you fall asleep and read the letter, Harry. He told every Gryffindor you were gay this morning." Hermione whispered softly trying not to hurt Harry by her words, but knowing it wouldn't help the damage had already been done. Harry pushed past Hermione and Ron and without a word or glance behind him, left the common room heading strait for Dean. Anyone who saw him could she he had hurt, anger, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes when they passed him in the hall.  
  
The hurt Gryffindor stormed into the Great Hall and spotted the black haired Dean Tomas laughing at something Seamus had said, Harry walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Dean turned around he was happy intell he saw who it was then his face was covered in disgust, "What do you want?" Dean's voice was as cold and harsh, as Draco's would be to every muggle born and Weasley. "What makes you think you can read anything that I write? And why tell everyone about it?" Harry's voice was just as harsh as Dean's was although Harry's had more emotion in it. "A former friend would have been interested to see what his friend was doing up at two in the morning writing a letter and falling asleep sitting by the window. I was just curious to see what you were writing seeing how I didn't hear what you said before you fell asleep. And I found a lot more then I was suspecting, so Harry why didn't you tell us you were interested in men more then women?" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm while his eyes where innocent looking. "You son of a bitch. how many people did you tell?" Harry's hurt, betrayal, and sadness dissipated and his anger grew. "Oh. just the hole Gryffindor house, although they didn't take it the way I indented it. They still love you even if you are a fag." Dean spat that in Harry's face, got up and left.  
  
~***~  
  
For the rest of his day only three Gryffindors wouldn't be around him, Dean, Seamus, and Ron; the rest treated him the way they did before they knew he was gay, "Why do they act like this? If I found out I was gay I wouldn't want to be around me. but these people act like they don't even care. maybe they're more understanding then I gave them credit for," Harry mused to himself inside of his head. "I have to give him the letter. but only if he doesn't know that I'm gay.." Harry silently promised himself before going to Potions trying to think of what to say to him..  
  
~***~  
  
All through Potions Draco didn't say anything about his sexuality, "Thank God I can do this without him thinking I'm going to jump him." The Gryffindor said quietly to his parchment before leaving to ask Draco to meet him at the portrait of the sad maiden with the rose beside the stairs beside the entrance to the astronomy tower. "Malfoy could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry had the courage to ask him without stuttering. He turned around and raised an eyebrow but came over to him anyway, "What do you want Potter?" His voice was the usual cold harsh one that Draco usually used around Harry. "Could I talk to you later at the sad maiden's portrait at the astronomy tower entrance at midnight tonight?" Thank you god! Harry's mind happily thanked Him. "Sure Potter, but don't you even think about trying to kill me." Draco smirked and left. And now the hardest part is about to come.  
  
~***~  
  
Harry was early pacing back and forth getting the attention of the maiden, "Is there something troubling you child?" Her voice was soft like the rose she held, he looked up and tried his best to smile at her, "No miss, there isn't."  
  
Draco slowly walked up to Harry that he dropped his wand, it fell to the second step, because he was so nervous, but didn't pick it up, and Draco stood there waiting for Harry to say something, "Well.?" He sounded annoyed and impatient that Harry started to speak, "I had to say something to you for a long time but I think it would be better to write it instead. So here it is, and I hope you don't hate me anymore then you already do.." Harry trailed off handing Draco the letter and started to walk down the stairs but tripped on his wand and tumbled down the stairs to his bloody death. Draco ran down the stairs to see if he was still alive and was in shock that the boy he had hated for all these sixteen years died right in front of Draco's very eyes. He was so confused and shocked that he ran all the way to Dumbledore's office and yelled to Dumbledore to get out there because Harry fell and died. Not even a minute later Dumbledore was right beside Draco, "Where is he?" He started to follow Draco to Harry's body which made Draco cry for the first time in eleven years and Harry's body made even made Dumbledore cry more then Draco did. "Draco go and get Madam Pomfrey as quick as you can." Dumbledore commanded through the tears, Draco ran as fast as he could and got Madam Pomfrey. They brought Harry's body to the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore made Draco wait out in the waiting room intell he would come and talk to him. Draco sat out there for about an hour- -he didn't even remember the letter that was laying in his right hand- Dumbledore came out and asked him what happened and Draco had trouble telling him because the experience would be traumatizing for anyone to see. "What is that in you hand Draco?" Dumbledore asked gently, Draco slowly and sadly looked at the letter that Harry gave him right before he died. "A letter Harry gave me.." He trailed off looking at the letter like it was someone's life in his hands, which Dumbledore noticed that he left him alone to read it.  
  
Draco read the letter over and over; the letter made him even sadder then he was in the beginning. "Harry I've always loved you." 


End file.
